Give them back
by ZeroRo
Summary: Can a child bring back two lovers who dreams where stolen? Or will the darkness of a men who wants revenge destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Small hands reach out for someone. I could see their little eyes looking at me. Such sad eyes and then it began to cry as someone walked in the room and grab the small infant. As they walked out my body and heart hurting, calling reaching out to the small baby.

_''beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee''_ A loud sound was heard.

_*five more minutes mom….. *_ Robin said as she try to cover her head with a pillow. She removed the pillow and got up. Walking to the clocking just to stop dead in her track as soon as she saw the time her eye widen and ran out of the room straight to the rest room. _*nooooo I am so late ahhh how can this happen to a 22 year old women.*_ She said undressing and getting into the bath for a fast shower.  
As the water fell on her face she sigh deep. * _Again that dream…. Ohh well is just a dream no point in thinking to much of it_*.

She got dress and pick up a bag and headed out of the room.

_**Robin**__:: Good morning mother and father. _

She walked in the living room and gave each of her parents a kiss and a hug.

_**Olvia:**__ Robin sweety are you sure about going back there?_  
_**Father:**__ There are other places to find a teaching job you know. How about you work for with daddy?_  
_**Robin:**__ Mom, Dad it be fine don't worry so much. Besides Nami is waiting for me._

As Robin walk out the door waving good bye her mother had a sad look.

_**Olvia:**__ Kuzan…. Is it okay to let her go… _  
_**Kuzan:**__ She be fine I send Rob and his team to look after her. _  
_**Olvia: **__ That is not what I mean and you know it. _  
_**Kuzan:**__ Vi please I need to go to work on something… _  
_**Olvia:**__ if robin had been stolen from us, and you had been blame for a crime you had not done and my memories had been alter, what would you have done Kuzan?_

Kuzan not wanting to answer his wife walked pass her and close the door. He lean into it and sigh. He open the door and walked back in with a sad and worry look. He stare his wife and walked to her hugging her.  
She began to cry covering her mouth wanting to hit him or do something.

_**Kuzan:**__ Everything I done was to protected my family. I told you no lies. The child is safe and no one knows of his existence. As for that young men, He is in the same boat as Robin. He doesn't remember a thing. _  
_**Olvia:**__ ….. She cries his name in her sleep. She been doing this for the past 6 weeks. I am scared if knowing will break her or would it push her away from us._  
_**Kuzan:**__ When the time comes and it might come really soon, I take full responsibility for my actions._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_**Robin: **__Nami I am a bit scared, Never been so far away from home before._  
_**Nami:**__ whahhhhhhhhhhhhh Robin we have been If I remember correctly we….._

Nami stopped thinking and looked up into the sky. Come to think about it, she honestly didn't remember much. She looked at Robin who was staring at a purple stuff bear. Gosh this women never changes Nami though giggling and walking to Robin.

_**Nami: **__Robin we been on vacation before remember our senior year….._  
_**Robin:**__ 'she looked at Nami wondering or maybe trying to remember." Ohh Yeah… _  
_**Nami:**__ but you got sick after and we had to take a year off from school. We could have been out there into the world a year early… wahhhhhhhhhhhhh._  
_**Robin:**__ Nami so so sorry… but I don't remember much, guess I really was sick._  
_**Nami:**__ I don't blame you, Your dad was so mean not letting Vivi and me see you. Anyways Vivi will meet us at the Airport. Seeing as she has been there for a year already._

Robin try to smile at her friend as they made their way to the boarding area . But something Nami said had her thinking. She had been on vacation before but where and why didn't she remember that year. Nami wave at her to take the sit next to her, because Robin seem deep in though. Nami pouted some and grab Robin trying to wake her from her self. "_Sorry Nami I am just tired_". Robin said taking the sit and going to sleep. After all it was going to be a long time till they get there.

Nami took the sit by the window of the plane and looked out side remember what Vivi had promised her a year ago. She hoped that in this year that Vivi had been away from them she would have found some clues. Looking at Robin she sigh as she saw a tear escape Robins sleeping face. "_Don't worry Robin, we will get what was stolen from us. I trust Vivi…_ " She said as she drifted to sleep.

While the girls where sleep a shadow stood next to Robin. His eye full of hate, He was about to get something out until Robin called out a name in her sleep asking for help. The men just walked past them and set at the end never taking his piercing eyes off the young women. **"Maybe it was not all her fault…."**


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi woke up to a sunny morning. She wanted to get up but her thoughts kept her in the bed. Is been a year and she was mad at her self and was hopping that with Nami here in this town they would find more answers then questions unlike she had. Vivi got up and set on the edge of the bed looking at the widow she began remembering the events that happen 4 and a half years ago.

* * *

Vivi was looking at a pissed off Nami and a very unhappy Robin. She try to explain to them about her duties as a princess and why she could not go with them. But no matter what it only made it worst because the girls show a sad look. She had promised them to take them out as soon as she return back from Alabasta.

Well she had come back but to find her best friends in the hospital. According to Robins father the plane that Nami and Robin had been on had crush and they had been in critical condition for a week now. But it was odd, Nami only had marks on her face a few burses at least nothing more. Robin on the other hand was awake yelling them to stop. She just didn't know what Robin meant at that time. It took a year for Robin to recover but during that year Kuzan would not let them see her at all. When they finally got to see Robin she was pale and looked so badly. Robin also seem to have forgotten allot about her self and her best friends.

* * *

One night she invited the girls for a sleep over. Playing and dancing some pillow throwing and a few jokes about having cow boobs. That night Vivi had woken up to use the restroom as she was passing by Robin she saw her crying. She try to wake her up but Nami spoke.

_**Nami:**__ Sorry Saul… I could not stop them… Vivi I let my best friend down. I let them take her….._  
_**Vivi:**__ Nami what are you talking about, hey Nami…_

Vivi walked to her but like Robin, Nami was sleep. Robin began screaming and crying for someone to give back what was taken. As soon as Robin said what it was Vivi's eye widen in shock. Her best friend where in so much pain and she could not wake them up. They where crying and she stood there hopeless. She called for help and one of her servants walked in with a women. She was a doctor from a cold country. After examining the girls the Doctor walked out side and spoke to Vivi.

_**Doctor:**__ You don't see that ever day hmmm…_  
_**Vivi:**__ what do you mean?_  
_**Doc:**__ The girls my dear, they been giving a strong drug. Honestly that drug shouldn't never been giving to them. _  
_**Vivi:**__ drug? But why are they crying in their sleep?_  
_**Doc:**__ They are and they are not. You see the drugs removes some memories of the user but there is one side affect._  
_**Vivi:**__ and that would be? Please tell me._  
_**Doc:**__ The drug only works when they are awake but as soon as they fall sleep, the user begins to relived every memory that was taken away. They even fell pain. It gets to the point where some have killed them self in their sleep._  
_**Vivi:**__ there is a cure right for this drug. *she said crying *_  
_**Doc:**__ I am afraid there is none, I only read about this drug on one of my husbands journals. I took a blood sample and try to find something for you._  
_**Vivi:**__ How long to they have before they begin losing it…._  
_**Doc:**__ 'sigh' wish I knew, I also want to find out who and why…._  
_**Vivi:**__ what do you mean?_  
_**Doc:**__ about 3 years ago my son came back from a trip he had taken along some friends of his. One of them manage to make it to my house before he felt. They where all giving this drug. Exp for two who where giving four times as much. Who ever did that intended for their deaths._

The Doctor explain to Vivi all she knew of the drug and how to stop it side affects from progressing. She also learned about the young boys around their age who had visit the same town as Nami and Robin. To add to this it was around the same time too. As Vivi was sitting Nami woke up and soon after Robin began screaming scaring Nami. Nami try to awake Robin but Vivi stopped her. Explaining to Nami all she knew both made a promised to get Robin her love back.

* * *

The sound of the a cell phone brought Vivi back. She smile looking at the number and began talking. Nami said they would be landing in one hour so Vivi began getting ready. She remember what the doctor had told her, the boys would be coming here to, just one week later then Nami and Robin exp for two because they had gotten in a fight and end up really beat and well knowing the doctor she was not about to let them go. She smile at the though and drove to pick her friends up. 

* * *

Note: Sorry I am new here and I am learning how to use this. And yes They are all going to be of same age. Exp for a few who later on will make it into the story. Is a long story so until a few more chapters there will not be ZoRobin action ;-; don't worry when it comes time for this : ) it be so much *_* . The story is already done in my head I just need to write it and what is holding me back is who to ship Nami with ;-;. I be updating this 2 to 4 chapter a day, so ;-; a lot of bad grammar ... I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami and Robin had gotten out of the airport and where waiting out side for Vivi when a tall skinny old men walked up to them and ask to see their panties. Robin only smile and giggle and Nami hit the men calling him a pervert and just because he was old didn't mean he had a pass on such a vulgar matter. But something caught Nami's attention. The old men had said he fell like he had meet them before and just walked away. Nami also had that odd feeling in her belly but let it pass as soon as she saw her darling friend drive up to them. Vivi got out the car and began talking and smiling with Nami. Robin just stood there smiling till she saw something that caught her attention. A tall men with two women by his side who had square hair. The men was walking in their direction and stop and smile at Robin. He seem to know her.

_**Weird Guy:**__ Ohhh Welcome back sis, I see you are here with your friend._

Hearing this both Nami and Vivi stop talking and stare at the guy. He had blue hair and looked around his 30 or something. But what bother Vivi more was what he had said. She had ask a lot of people in this town if they remember seeing Nami or Robin and even show them a picture of them, so far everyone said no.

_**Robin:**__ I'm sorry but I don't know you and I have never been here before._  
_**Weird Guy:**__…. I am superrrrrrrrrrrr sorry, confused you there for someone ells. _  
_**Robin:**__ 'she giggle and let it go'_

As he walked away Robin began putting their back into the car and so did the girls. As they drove away. The tall skinny old men stare at them with a some what sad face. The weird guy walked up to him.

* * *

When the women got to the house that they would be sharing for the summer, they began unpacking right away. After Nami said she wanted to do some shopping so they when off to the mall. Vivi said she was to tired to drive so they call a cab. It was the pervy old guy again but this time he seem smiling asking where to take them and if he may join them. The girls really didn't want to carry bags so they agree.

Nami had gotten a great deal on some pair of shoes and was going nuts over them. Vivi was arguing with the skinny tall old guy about not asking women to see their panties. They learned that his name is Brook and he runs a cab and his friend the weird guy owns a club call The Franky Family or TFF for short. The women and Brook drove off but seeing as they where caught up on their own world they had forgotten a raven hair beauty who was too busy looking at a book to pay attention to her friends.

Vivi was done arguing with Brook about taking them home and not the TFF. She set back and looked at Nami but she was taken back by the view of a empty sit next to Nami. Pushing Nami back and making her drop her shoes she search with her eyes the sit.

_**Vivi:**__ NAMI LOOK 'she said pointing at the empty sit next to nami'_  
_**Nami:**__ ahhh vivi you made me drop my new shoes…. All I see is a empty sit._  
_**Vivi:**__…._  
_**Nami:**__….._  
_**Both:**__ ROBIN IS MISSING!_  
_**Brook:**__ yohhhhhooo you are not very smart are you Nami-san Vivi-san._  
_**Both:**__ This is all your fault! 'hitting him' _  
_**Brook:**__ is okay ladies I ask the franky family for help._

Brook called Franky and his friend to help them find Robin and bring her back to the house.

* * *

Robin stopped looking at the book and looked at the place where Nami, Vivi and Brook where but no one was there. She knew where the house was so she just walked there. It was a bit far so she took a book to read along the way there. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a sight of a men who was holding three swords. Running away from him was a small child not older then four with messy dark green hair. Crying asking for help. With out a second though Robin ran towers the child but was to late the boy had fallen into the river. She knew she could not swim so she grab a log and threw her self in after the child. She was holding on to the log for dear life and hoping to get the child but the currents where too strong. She caught up to him and push him up the log. For summer the water was sure cold. This made Robin a bit dizzy.

Franky had been looking for Robin and found her going for a swim but as soon as he saw the men with the three swords he jump in the river to get her out. He carry her and the child out to safety. He looked at the place where the men had been but he was no longer there. "Not even **his own blood** is safe from him hmmm, this is going to get suuuuuperrrrr ugly soon." The child had a deep wound on his head so Franky called for back up right away. They took Robin and the child to TFF house. He called Brook and told him to bring the girls there because it was no longer safe for them.

* * *

A raven hair boy called out to one with a long nose and one who had a funny hat on.  
_**Boy:**__ hey Usopp how much longer till we get there?_  
_**Usopp:**__ I don't know, this is all thanks to stupid Sanji and Law for fighting. Hey Chopper who did your mom said we had to meet?_  
_**Chopper:**__ umm I think it was Brook she said he was supposed to pick us up. But before that Usopp we have to do something about Luffy or he will wahhhhhhhhhh where he go!_  
_**Usopp:**__ every freaking time I take my eyes of him he runs to a meat stand. _

_Usopp walk to Luffy and grab him taking him away to get a cab._

_**Luffy:**__ awwwwwwwwww Usopp you are no fun booooooo _  
Usopp:_ Shut up! We need to find this Brook guy and meet this girls Chopper's mom wanted us to meet up with. If is not bad enough I have to follow some old ladies request but I have to baby sit you too._  
_**Chopper:**__ Hey thats my mom you are talking about Usopp… _  
_**Luffy:**__ Yeah Usopp have some respect for the old bag of bones. _  
_**Chopper:**__ Luffy you are not helping!_  
_**Luffy:**__ ohh I though I was shehehehhhhh ohh I smell meat yummy!_  
**Chopper & Usopp:** Not again!


	4. Chapter 4

Nami and Vivi where making their way to TFF house but Brook's phone rang and it was Franky asking him to go pick up the boys. With out a second though Brook turn to the left and drove to the airport where the boys waited for him. On the way there he saw it. The shadow of revenge like they all called it. Brook looked back at the girls and yell at them to hold on. At this time with the ladies in the car Brook was hopeless and could not fight back. Every second they drove so fast was another second the shadow came closer to them. When they reach the Airport, standing in the middle of the road was a raven hair boy who's face was cover by a straw hat. The closer they got to the boy the more his face came to view. He looked really angry.

Nami looked back at the shadow as soon as she saw it her heart hurt. The shadow was the shape of a men and one of his legs looked like it was on fire. She cover her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks she began remembering something but the shock of this and the drug trying to surpass her memories was to much for her. Nami fainted, as she did this Vivi grab her hugging her yelling for her to be strong. Vivi looked at the boy in the road and she saw him as he threw a punch at the other men. Brook stop the car and yell at a long nose boy and one with a funny hat to get on. Right away they both jump on the moving car. The long nose guy on the passenger sit and the other one with the girls.

_**Brook:**__ Luffy-sama !_  
_**Luffy:**__ Take the other's with you. And Brook I'm counting on you._  
_**Brook:**__ Luffy-sama I am so glad to see you ._

Brook said almost crying driving off. Usopp and Chopper looked at Brook and began asking how and why so many questions. All Broke said was " He was the only one who didn't forget us all, with him here we will bring darkness down". Usopp saw Luffy's body begin to get a different shade and what it looked like steam coming out of his hands and legs. Luffy took a pose and looked at the shadow. As the car drove off Usopp began to worry as he no longer saw Luffy. Brook told him it was going to be okay.

* * *

_**Luffy:**__ I train for 4 years to get back my friends I don't plan on losing._

As the fight began Luffy threw a punch at the shadow. It seem to slow it down for a few till the shadow contra attract with a kick sending Luffy flying into a wall. As the dust began clearing Luffy took a hand out grabbing the wall and getting up.

_**Luffy:**__ I TOLD YOU I DON"T INTENT TO LOSE! Till I beat you, I am not dropping down again. Not this time, I will save Them!_

As Luffy ran up to the shadow he called a powerful attacked "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol".  
The shadow disappear. Luffy seem to know it was not over. He stood there holding his straw hat over his chest. He put it on his head and began running the way the car had gone. He stop and looked at the horizon. Everyone hold on he said running as fast as he could.

_**Unknown:**__ Strawhat-ya get on now!_  
_**Luffy:**__ ohh Traffy ' He said hoping on the car'_  
_**Traffy:**__….. I'm not a candy call me Law._  
_**Luffy:**__ anyways Traffy we need to get to TFF right away. I feel something really strong headed there._  
_**Law:**__ Before that, I need to tell you about Blackleg._  
_**Luffy:**__ I know I know, shehehhshshsh the real one kicks 100 times worst you know._  
_**Law:**__ That thing I need to tell you why it took the shape of Blackleg._  
_**Luffy:**__ hmmmmm_

* * *

Franky waited outside with someone by his side. Brook came to a stop and got out taking Nami and rushing her in. They ran into the house and down a big hall way. Vivi was worry but Franky began telling her the true about everything. They put Nami in a bed and began giving her a something by a IV.

_**Usopp: **__ Brook 'he spoke in a low voice.''_  
_**Brook:**__ Usopp- kun….._  
_**Usopp:**__ you said Luffy was the only one who remember… well that thing that attacked us, I remember it, but it didn't looked like that before._  
_**Chopper:**__ 'sigh and began to cover his face with his hat as to forget or hide the tears'_  
_**Brook:**__ Usopp-kun… can it be you remember too?_  
_**Usopp:**__ Don't get me wrong I don't remember much but as I began to hear Franky's story some part of me did. To all of this why is it that Luffy was not affected by the drug and we where?_  
_**Franky:**__ we where all there… exp_  
_**Nami:**__Luffy didn't take the drug__…_

She said getting up and dusting her self. At hear voice and what she had said everyone in the room looked at her in complete shock.

_**Franky:**__ Nami-sis, did the antidote worked ? Do you remember ?_  
_**Nami:**__ yeah yeah, I remember._  
_**Brook:**__ Nami-san may I see you panti.. "he got hit on the head by Nami.'_  
_**Nami:**__ as if I let you! _  
_**Usopp:**__ So Nami if you remember it all, why is Robin in such a stage like the other two._  
_**Nami:**__ I don't know, I remember I took the drug they where going to give her after she had told me that you know… I switch them. _  
_**Vivi:**__ I know why… The doctor told me Robin was giving the drug __after__ the birth._

Nami and everyone's eyes widen in shock. So if she was giving this drug then there could only be one explanation. Someone close to Robin knew about them and what they had found out. Nami began to get shivers at the though of someone close to her best friend knowing about the child.

_**Nami:**__ Franky! Tell me please did anyone found out about the child?_  
_**Franky:**__ Her Dad knew, he brought the baby here. _  
_**Brook:**__ He told us never to look for you girls. That if anyone knew that you where alive or where there that night then he could not keep protecting you._  
_**Franky:**__ Also for the past four years all ships trying to investigate about what happen that night have been getting cut in half. With no one left alive._

Just as Usopp was about to say something, someone ran into the room bursting the door open and yelling.  
**" Robin and the child are gone! I looked every where."**

* * *

A men was carrying Robin and the small child. As he walked a shadow appear taking the shape of someone he once knew. The men took out a long blade and slash the shadow.

_**The men:**__ I have no time to waste with replicates of my son so if you don't mind I am going now_

This men's eyes where like hawk eyes. He put Robin and the child in a small boat and took off with them.

_**The Men:**__ My wife….. Really wants to meet her grand son. She finish that __cure__ of hers to help that idiot son of ours. _


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry I am updating this slowly, I got busy :( but i try to be faster because (O.o) we get to see something nice from now on. I try to be fast so you guys don't forget what is going on.

* * *

A little pink hair girl wearing a fuzzy pink dress and holding on her hands what it looked like a big teddy bear ran to a boat that was arriving. She fuzz over the men on the boat calling out to him but she also seem mad. When the men step out of the boat carrying Robin and a child the little girl pouted.

_**?:** Daddy I ask for a real teddy bear not so women and a child. Mama is going to get mad if you are planning on having another family.! (She said with her hands on her waist and her little feet stomping the ground.)_

_**Men:**….. Be silence Perona._

He walked to the castle carrying Robin, the child and Perona was being carry on his shoulder because she began to refused to walk. He had seen a ship close by so it meant that someone was visiting his wife. As he enter the castle Perona ran to her mother saying how mean her father was of not getting her the bear but instead a women for him self. This made a women looked at him a bit cold.

_**?:** He brings women and their kids home wile his wife is still here, he has no shame._  
_**Men:** I brought her for my wife and so is the kid. (with no emotion at all in his speech )_  
_**?:** ehhh Didn't know Your wife was into those kind of things hehehehhhh_  
_**Men:** …_  
_**Perona:** Hey what do you mean by that old Lady Kureha?_  
_**Kureha:**…. Why you…(began chasing Perona around saying she was no old lady)_  
_**?:** Dr. Kureha please, Mihawk brought Robin and her child so we may cure them._  
_**Dr. Kureha :** Madam Shyarly do teach this child some manners (She said as she was about to spank Perona but was stop by a cold glare from Mihawk)_  
_**Shyarly :** 'giggles' I would but as you can see she is his little mini me. Shall we go into the room and do a detoxification of the drug on Robin and my son._

* * *

The walked to the room with Mihawk carrying a still unconscious Robin. He place her in a bed next to a young man around the same age as Robin. Madam Shyarly walked throwers the young men and place a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

_**M Sharly:** Don't worry sweetie mom found you the cure, Just hold on._

_Mihawk walked in holding Perona and a little boy in his arms. The boy ran to Shyarly and hug her. She pick him up smiling and cuddling him._

_**M Sharly:** Ohh my you have grew so big, now are you ready to help mommy and daddy ?_

_The little boy just nodded._

_**Dr. Kureha:** this will not hurt much, just put all your feeling into the blood that I will take from you and it be fine._

Kureha took blood from the child and place it in a iv that was going to his parents. They place a mask on the three of them and the small boy began to sleep. Mihawk pick the boy up from Shyarly's arms and place him in the middle of Robin and the young man.

_**Mihawk:** So how is this going to work?_  
_**Dr. Kureha:** Because your son and Robin have been giving such a high level of doze we needed pure blood of theirs to make this work. But even so it was not enough for the drug to be remove._  
_**M Sharly:** As we saw with the other young men, there must be a strong connection between the blood and also, their memories need to co exist._  
_**Dr. Kureha:** Their son will work as a path way for their memories to find a way back to them. It is sad but they are going to have to relived every moment again._  
_**M Sharly:** (placing her head on Mihawk shoulder ) So they are going to fall in love all over again… How sweet._  
_**Mihawk:** hmmm_  
_**Perona:** ummm mommy what if they don't fall in love again? What if shadow attack their memories?_

Everyone in the room stood silence and a bit in shock and scared at what the child had said. Though they knew shadow was going to attack their memories because it lived in them. Their only hope was that the small child could be strong enough to fight it of. But taking such a big risk as sending a small boy in the memories of two people where a evil men lived was not something they all wanted to do, but it was their last option.

Dr. Kureha began explaining to everyone how it was going to work. Robin and the young men's minds where now link by the child. He was going to see everything that the two adults would be feeling and seeing. If the shadow attack the little boy would be able to fight it off. The only problem there was is that know one knew how strong this being was. As Dr. Kuraha began turning on the machine she ask the boy not to revile who he was and not to interfere with memories.

* * *

Mihawk walked out of the castle as he was walking he saw a ship. Perona was standing behind his left leg looking at the sky as it began to darken. Around ten people step out of the ship running making their way to what looked like a hole in the ground. A young girl ran to the caste passing them by. One wearing a straw hat looked back at Mihawk, at this action Perona began yelling.

_**Perona:** MY daddy can take on all this things so just go and save your friend. (Looking up at her dad) Right daddy:_  
_**Mihawk:** Perona go back inside and play, it seems they know what we had planed all along._  
_**Perona:** But if I do that who will stop you from destroying everything, and if you do mama will say time to remodel (sigh)_  
_**Mihawk:**….. ( He set down to take a nap) Perona daddy brought you things to play with._  
_**Perona:** LIES_

Perona attack the shadows with her ghost power and mini ghost boms. Some became depress and fell into the sea others blew up in mid air. The little girl got hyper and happy she was helping her daddy out.

_**Dr Kureha:** what kind of father lets their little girl play with monster wile he naps…_  
_**M. Sharly:** 'giggles' Don't worry she might be little but she can kick butt._

* * *

Note: From here on this are Robin's and X person's memories. All questions are about to be answer :3

* * *

_**Robin:** Nami are you sure we are at the right bus?_  
_**Nami:** I think we are lost…. Ohh look I think that old man can help us out._  
_**?:** ladies may I see yo…. (got kick on the head by a blond boy)_  
_**?:** Sorry ladies my friend needs some manners , My name is Sanji and this is Brook._  
_**Nami:** I'm Nami and this is Robin, ohh Sanji-kun can you be so kind as to help us find our hotel._  
_**Sanji:** (eyes of hearts) It will be my pleasure to help you lovely ladies, here let me carry your backs._  
_**Sanji:** Here Brook take some too, now where did that idiot ran off too._  
_**Robin:** who?_  
_**Sanji:** moss head I mean Zoro, he has green hair and a baby on his back._  
_**Nami:** Is that him (pointed at a guy fuzzy over a crying baby trying to make it stop and yelling something about evil parents and their stupid 3rd honey moon.)_  
_**Sanji:** pshhhh every time, HEY MOSS HEAD OVER HERE. We need to take this lovely ladies to the hotel._  
_**Zoro:** shut it ero-cook (walk up to them with a crying little baby)why the hell won't she shut up._  
_**Nami:** so young to be a dad_  
_**Zoro:** I'm not she is my baby sister, I got stuck taking care of it._  
_**Robin:** Not a it… but a she_  
_**Nami:** why is she crying?_  
_**Zoro:** If I knew I would have fix it by now._  
_**Sanji:** Don't talk to Nami-swan like that you ingrate. (try to kick Zoro but was block by him)_  
_**Brook:** Maybe it needs a changing…_  
_**Everyone:** ehhhhh_  
_**Zoro:** (almost blushing) Noooooo way they never said I had to do that._  
_**Nami:** she is a baby did you think she could eat and do that her self?_  
_**Zoro:**…. Tshh_  
_**Robin:** fufufufu I think I can help, I took a class about this one time._  
_**Sanji:** Robin-chawn you are a life saver ._

Robin took the baby from Zoro, the little girl seem to stop crying and smile at Robin trying to pull her hair. Robin took Zoro's bag he had and walked off. Zoro said nothing and saw her vanish into the female bathroom.

_**Zoro:** tshhh ehh she kidnap my little sister._  
_**All:** So slow_  
_**Sanji:** Hey moss head we are taking the 1st bus back to the hotel take the next one with Robin-chawn and don't you dare try to do something to her got it. Ohh yeah or get lost._  
_**Zoro:** As if, I am no ero-cook._  
_**Nami:** Sanji-kun do you know any good clubs near by?_  
_**Sanji:** Ohh yeah my friends Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are working on this cool one for the summer._

* * *

Zoro walked off to wait for the women who had kidnap like he said his little sister. She better not have hurt her or he would killed that women… if his dad didn't killed him first. Robin came out holding the baby.

_**Robin:** Ohhh where did Nami and everyone ells go?_  
_**Zoro:** They left early, we can take the next bus or go walking._  
_**Robin:** …. How can I trust you or_  
_**Zoro:** I;m not the ero-cook besides Iceburg owns the hotel you guys are staying in. We are staying there for the summer and we take people there every now and then. Sanji is the cook there, Brook is the taxi driver and I…_  
_**Robin:** fufufufu she really likes hair, wonder if she pull hair to hard would she rip it off._  
_**Zoro:**… she is totally ignoring me, HEY…her name is Perona, I got stuck with her for the summer._  
_**Robin:** Hi Perona I'm Robin 'giggles' maybe I should have told you my name before I change your dipper fufufufu_  
_**Perona:** (she just swirl around Robin's arms trying to pull the ladies hair)_  
_**Zoro:** ahhhhhhhhh the bus just left_  
_**Robin:** Is okay ummm your name.._  
_**Zoro:** moss head (as in a whisper) I mean My name is Zoro….._  
_**Robin:** Robin ( bows a bit) Nice to meet you._  
_**Zoro:** Like wise… umm well I take you there on my bike_  
_**Robin:** sounds like fun_

Zoro and Robin walked to where his bike was. After half a hour of searching for it the found it. In the back of the bike was something to hold the baby in. They secured the little girl and Robin set in the front of Zoro. He took off riding on the sidewalk of course the wrong way. Robin new it was the wrong direction but as she looked back at a smiling Perona she forgot to tell Zoro

* * *

_Note: Finally we get into the ZoRobin lovely talk :) also ummm what do you think of Sharly as Mihawks wife? odd to people like them having kids, but for me I found this two to be like Robin and Zoro in a way. Hope you like it :)_


End file.
